huntress_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ian Carabach
"Never again will countless lives be wasted in war. In time, it will only be one life, again and again."- Carabach speaking to Agent Twenty-Seven Dr. Ian Carabach is the head of the ONI branch, Monolith and a renowned UNSC researcher. Carabach specializes in advanced genetics and hyper-experimental science. Biography During the war with the Covenant, Carabach spent his research time trying to make advances in the highly controversial field of DNA alternation and cloning. After the eventual backlash of the Spartan II program and the "flash clones" used to replace Spartan candidates, Carabach's work was cut short and his peers rejected his research motives. Sometime shortly before the end of the Human-Covenant War, Carabach was appointed as the head of Monolith, a secret branch of the Office of Naval Intelligence. While at Monolith, Carabach made made massive strides in his research, no longer hindered by conventional methods or laws. It is during this time Carabach launched the Hyper Advanced Cloning Project; with the end goal of creating perfect replicas with altered memories and neural programming. Spartan Naomi Marres became the unknowing subject zero for the program. From her DNA, at least 28 cloned Spartan Agents had been deployed by October of 2555. Lineage: Huntress Volume II After the escape of Agent Twenty-Seven, a clone of Naomi Marres, Carabach took special interest in the situation. He stated that Twenty-Sevens ability to recount the memories of the original Naomi Marres should have been impossible and rather than have her killed, he ordered Jax Rojas and the members of Dark Horse to retrieve the rogue agent. This attempt to retrieve Twenty-Seven would prove unsuccessful. Carabach ordered Rojas and his team to not pursue her further as he felt she would eventually regain her memory of Monolith itself and would return on her own to seek answers. Sure enough, Twenty-Seven located the Monolith Polar HQ and ambushed Carabach, demanding answers about the organizations purpose and his role. Carabach revealed that Twenty-Seven was merely a clone and that she was wrong to act on memories that "don't belong (to her)". Twenty-Seven attempted to kill Ian but he activated a protective shield and trapped her inside part of a research room. Carabach departed the Polar HQ for some unknown destination, accompanied by Jax Rojas and the remaining members of Dark Horse. As such, he was not present with the base was destroyed. Personality Ian Carabach can in some ways be described as cold and insensitive in his interactions with others. Especially so when he speaks with Twenty-Seven, whom he views as a creation of his and not as a real person. Conversely, he shows a high amount of passion. In explaining his motives at Monolith, he highlights his intentions of bettering humanity, even at high cost. He also speaks very highly of the original Naomi Marres with respect and admiration but sees the clones of Marres as sub-human. He is a goal oriented individual, so much so he is willing to create a civil war to meet his ends. Trivia * Dr. Carabach is the oldest (age-wise) primary character in the AMU. Category:Monolith Category:Characters Category:Lineage